marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Superior Carnage
Superior Carnage is a story serial created by BIONICLEToa in response to his lack of Marvel-based projects. Superior Carnage follows the Carnage symbiote's strive to find a superior host after the death of Cletus Kasady. The Serial Chapter 1 “JARVIS, for the last time, there’s no other humans on the perimeter.” Tony Stark was right, of course. There wasn’t another human anywhere near the perimeter of Star Tower. None of the cameras detected it, and none of the heat signatures for a human picked up either. “But sir, I am distinctly picking up cellular information of a human. I don’t know where exactly, but it’s somewhere INSIDE the building.” Stark pauses. “What do you mean by inside?” he asks. “I mean, inside the main wiring. It’s moving fast, sir.” Tony looks across the room and sees a switch. He points his finger at it while wearing a strange technological glove. “JARVIS,” Tony asks, “can you please turn on the extinguisher in all the wires?” “Will do sir.” Meanwhile, a gooey red and black glob was inching around the wires of the inside of Stark Tour, getting closer and closer to Tony Stark’s room. Must… Bond… However, it did not expect a freezing cold mist to start surrounding it. The symbiote squealed due to the rapid temperature change. Stark smiles. “JARVIS, can you pinpoint anything in the building now?” JARVIS begins to scan, showing a bar on Tony Stark’s screen quickly changing from red to green. Then, the beeps begin. Stark places his hand on his desk. A picture blinks suddenly on the screen, and Stark takes a sharp look. A red and black glob shivers in the cold. “This must be one of Spider-Man’s friends,” Stark concluded. “JARVIS, do you think we can contain this symbiote?” “I think, sir, we should identify which symbiote it is.” Stark rubs his chin. “Good idea, JARVIS. Scan the creature. It might be one of the new spawned ones. There’s so many symbiotes around these days in New York you don’t know which one is which.” JARVIS scans the creature while it remains dormant in the wiring of Stark Tower. Then, upon Stark’s screen comes dozens and dozens of files of NYPD’s info on serial killings and then pictures of the original host. Dozens of pictures of Spider-Man fighting the creature also pop up. In between the mix is an editorial by J. Jonah Jameson on the symbiotes, on how they were a “spawn of Spider-Demon himself!” “Cletus Kasady,” Tony Stark muses. “That serial killer from such a long time ago. But Kasady was shot by the Punisher a week ago, is that correct?” “I believe so, sir.” “We must have found his little buddy. Keep the symbiote contained, Jarvis. I wanna send it over to Reed Richards immediately.” “Mr. Stark, we’d have to get the symbiote out of the wiring first.” “Right…” Tony pulls up a map of the internal structure of Stark Tower. “JARVIS, show me where exactly this thing is?” JARVIS pin-points it on the map. Stark looks at the screen corresponding to the spot. Stark’s eyes widen. “Uh, JARVIS?” Tony asks. “The symbiote is gone.” Chapter 2 A day prior to the incident with the Punisher, everything was much more quiet in New York. Everything was in their place. Of course, that was until Cletus Kasady did another one of his famous jail breaks. “Of course, another jail break from Carnage. Who could have ever guessed?” Spider-Man swung around a pole and then stuck one of his webs on a building, making a bizarre maneuver in the air. Using his webs, he flung himself higher in the air and landed on top of a building. “Of course, he shouldn’t be too hard to catch,” Spider-Man told himself while swinging. “A guy covered in red goop with big white eyes and a terrifying smile shouldn’t be too hard to spot-” “SPIDER-MAN!” Spider-Man felt a tug and then, a sudden drop as his web was cut. The wind rushed around Spider-Man’s head when he began to fall. He shot another web up to the top of a building and used the momentum of his falling to stop the falling. Then, taking a fascinating leap after one of his swings, he landed like an Olympian on top of a building. My spider-sense didn’t go off! ''Spider-Man thought to himself. ''This can only mean-'' Before Spider-Man could finish his thoughts, a red web attached to his back. Spidey turned his head as far as he could. Carnage was at the end of the web. Carnage tugged the web back, bringing Spider-Man with it. The human spider tried to de-attach it, but Carnage swung the web around, bringing it around Spider-Man’s chest and, worse, his neck. Then, Carnage discharged another web from his arm, placing it on Spider-Man’s chest. “Let’s show the world something, Spidey,” Carnage said happily. “Let’s show those other rogues how to REALLY kill a spider!” Carnage pulled on the webs, tightening them around Spider-Man’s neck. Spider-Man tried to pull the webs apart, but they were thick, and gravity was working against him. His muscles only made him weigh more, so it was harder on his neck. “And to think that Green Goblin thought impaling you was the way to go,” Carnage continued. “No… This is much more satisfying. To murder you nice and slowly. To show your distress. You are weak, and at my mercy!” I have something YOU don’t have, though, Spider-Man thought to himself. I have a strong-will! Spider-Man yells as he pulls the red webs tightly. Carnage is pulled forward off the building, tumbling down into the street along with Spider-Man. The red and blue hero does not waste this opportunity. Shooting two lines of webs at Carnage, he tugs the webs and starts to make Carnage spin in them. Then, Spider-Man brings the bound Carnage closer to himself and kicks him hard in the back. Carnage’s bound body smacks onto a building. He struggles to escape the webbing by moving around, but nothing worked. He was stuck. “Now I need to find some way to knock him out without biting my arms off!” Spider-Man concluded. Before long, Carnage figured to use his sharp nails in order to cut the webbing. The technique worked and he hopped down from the building. “Peeeerfeeeeect…” Carnage mused. Around him, dozens of people ran from his presence. He slowly walked, and, when coming across a man on a phone, he jumped to lunge. “And for my next trick, I need a participant! You look good, sir!” Carnage’s arms are grabbed by Spider-Man’s webs, stopping him from hurting the innocent man. Then, Spider-Man pulled and twisted the webs at incredible speed, sending Carnage to have his arms crack due to the force. The host of the symbiote screamed inside. “I call that one the Texas Twist and Turn.” Carnage breaks the web bindings and growls. “We got a rabid one here, boss! I think he needs a muzzle!” Spider-Man positions his arm to spray web fluid at Carnage, but as he presses it, nothing comes out. Then he tries the other arm. Nothing. “Oh shoot.” Carnage leaps across the road and punches Spider-Man straight in the jaw. Then, on top of Spider-Man, Carnage extends his claws. “Now let’s see how your face looks when I slash it to my heart’s content!” Spider-Man, however, uses his speed to give a nasty punch in the face to Carnage. Kasady steps back in pain. Then, to follow it up, Spider-Man kicks Carnage in the stomach with his left foot. Spider-Man hops back up and positions himself for fighting again. However, Carnage looks around himself. “Heheh… You’re too good. I thirst for blood, not a fight!” Carnage cracks his neck, stepping away from Spider-Man. “The only blood you’ll be tasting is the one from your own nose, Carnage!” Spider-Man lifts up his right arm, ready to punch. Carnage brings his arms up in the air, and shoots some webs. He bends back. ''He’s gonna sling-shot his way out of here! I can’t afford him to do that! ''Spider-Man said to himself. Spider-Man runs for the punch, but it’s too late. Carnage flings up into the air, too far out of Spider-Man’s reach. “Great,” Spider-Man frowned. “He got away, and I’m out of web fluid. I have to stop him. He’ll take another victim in no time!” So Spider-Man ran from the scene, while the crowd of people cheered him. Characters (in Appearance) *Anthony Stark *JARVIS *Carnage Symbiote *Cletus Kasady *Peter Parker Trivia *There are a few differences from the 616 continuity in this. The biggest one is that The Punisher (Frank Castle) actually KILLS Cletus Kasady shortly before the first chapter began. Other differences will come up. *BIONICLEToa decided to go with the title "Superior Carnage" due to him thinking it would be a good way to coincide with some of the "Superior" titles Marvel has been doing. (Despite him rather not liking some of them.) *This story takes place in '''Earth-3.' Category:BIONICLEToa Category:Serials Category:Spider-Man